Stay Strong
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Stiles falls in love with a girl named Ashlee. Allison and Scott's relationship becomes closer. Explanations of family situations.


Perfect. Some may say my life was perfect. I had an amazing girlfriend and an awesome best friend. I highly doubt my life is one that should be considered perfect; I may have Allison and Stiles but I'm also a werewolf. My train of thought was broken when I heard Stiles galloping up the stairs shouting my name. He burst in my bedroom and I sat up quickly. Crap. I was only wearing boxers. Oh well. Stiles and I basically live at each other's houses. I'll have you notice that he just barged in the front door without knocking.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed reaching for a shirt.

"I'll tell you if you promise to not go wolf-y on me," Stiles replied.

"I'll try. Now tell me!" I told him.

"They found another body," Stiles replied.

"Of course they did," I sighed.

Stiles began to passe around my room and I braced my hands on his shoulders.

"I've actually had a large dose of Adoral. See what you've done?" Stiles demanded.

"Ha. Ha. I really don't wanna see you without the meds right now..." I trailed off as Stiles eyes got wide.

I felt hands on my shoulders and I got shoved into my wall. Derek was pinning me to the wall as Stiles stared at me as if he was asking what he should do. Derek let me go and pinned Stiles to the wall.

"Hey! He didn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"Keep your dad off my trail," Derek hissed at Stiles.

Stiles held his breath and let it out when Derek disappeared out of the window.

"Holy crap," Stiles murmured.

Stiles jumped when his phone beeped but a smile danced on his lips when he looked at the text. I glanced over his shoulder and it read, ****Ashlee Liv:****__YES! Of course I will.__

"Does someone have a girlfriend?" I asked snatching the phone from my happy best friend.

"No... Yes... Well..." Stiles stuttered.

"I'll take that as a yes. So, Ashlee... Wait. Ashlee Liv... Isn't she a lacrosse player?" I asked.

"Yeah... She can't play anymore because of a tendon injury," Stiles replied.

"You're growing up!" I exclaimed sticking my tongue out at Stiles.

"Whatever," Stiles replied.

Stiles fell on his bed and I fell next to him. I looked at him and sighed; he was like my brother. Heck, my mom might as well adopt him. We had known each other since we were in first grade and we've been close ever since. His dad refers to me as Stiles' partner in crime; I think Mr. Stilinsky thinks we're going to end up in jail someday.

"Ya know, we could run away to Mexico," Stiles told me.

"Yeah, and then your dad would come find us, arrest us, and throw us in prison for a few years," I told him laughing.

"Hey! I'm his son!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Sure it does."

"How many times has he almost locked us in a jail cell?"

"Touche."

"Don't touche me, Rupert!"

"McCall!"

"Hey, Rupert is your name!"

"I hate you."

"No, ya don't."

"Shut up!"

"NEVER!"

Stiles and I bickered like this all the time; he was my brother. Mr. Stilinsky poked his head in the door.

"Scott, are you staying for dinner?" Mr. Stilinsky asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Have you taken your Adoral?" That question was directed at Stiles.

"Yes," Stiles replied.

"Alright. Can you two come downstairs and set the table?" Mr. Stilinsky asked.

We nodded and ran down the stairs. Stiles' phone beeped again, and he pulled it out.

****From: Ashlee Liv:****__Can we get together tonight? __

****To: Ashlee Liv: ****__I have to watch my sister.__

****From: Ashlee Liv: ****__I love kids. Can I come over?__

****To: Ashlee Liv: ****__Sure. 7?__

****From: Ashlee Liv: ****__See ya then!__

"DAD!" Stiles yelled.

"What?" Mr. Stilinsky demanded.

"Can someone come over at seven?" Stiles asked.

"A girl?" Mr. Stilinsky asked.

"Well..." Stiles trailed off.

"Yes, " Mr. Stilinksy told him.

Stiles and I set out the silverware, cups, and plates. Stiles little sister, Ally, came running through the door. Ally was only seven years old and she came running up to Stiles, who grabbed her in a hug.

"Hey, Al," Stiles told her as he let go of her.

"SCOTT!" Ally exclaimed jumping on me.

"Hey, Ally," I laughed hugging her.

Ally was like a sister to me; Stiles resented the fact that she got a normal name and he got Rupert. Ally was going to have some problems getting a boyfriend that Stiles and I approved of. Not to mention Mr. Stilinsky. Ally sat on my lap until Mr. Stilinsky made her go change out of her dance clothes.

"I think Ally likes you better then she likes me," Stiles told me.

I laughed lightly and looked down at my hands. Stiles' dad walked over and sat next to Stiles.

"I need you to go down to the cemetery tomorrow," Mr. Stilinsky told Stiles.

I watched Stiles facial expression change and he nodded his face tight. Mr. Stilinsky went into his bedroom to change into uniform because he had to go into work. Stiles and I would feed ourselves and Ally. I clapped Stiles on the shoulder and I saw him look at me with pain in his eyes. I pulled him up and hugged him. It wasn't weird, it was a brotherly gesture. Something Stiles would do for me. A year ago tomorrow Stiles' mom died. She was in a car accident and she was dead on the scene. I remember that night; that night was the first time I had ever seen Stiles cry.

****October 23rd, 2010****

Stiles' call came at ten at night and I answered tiredly.

"Stiles?" I asked.

"Scott..." Stiles trailed off his voice choked with tears.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I asked carefully.

"M-m-my mom, she was in an accident. Ca-can you come o-over?" Stiles asked shakily.

"Of course. I'll be over in ten," I replied.

I ran down the stairs, not bothering to put on a shirt. My mom was surprised when she saw me.

"MOM! You have to take me to Stiles' house," I told her.

"I don't think so," Mom replied.

"Mom, Stiles' mom was in an accident," I explained.

"Okay. I'll take you. Do you have your inhaler?" Mom asked.

"Yes! And I'll go shirtless; I can borrow something," I replied running out the door.

Mom drove me to Stiles' house and I ran out yelling that I would stay the night. I doubled over at the door and had to take my inhaler. I was severely asthmatic. I opened the door and saw Stiles sitting on the couch with a blank expression on his face.

"Stiles..." I trailed off gathering my friend in a hug.

"She...she... She's not gonna make it, Scott," Stiles told me beginning to cry.

Stiles just began to sob and all I could do was hug him and tell him that it would be okay. Stiles was my brother. I don't care that he isn't related by blood; I cared about him so much and I would be with him through all of this. That's what brother's are for; being there when everything goes terribly wrong.

"Stiles, do you want to go to the hospital to see her?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Ally is there with Dad," Stiles replied.

"I'll be right back," i told him.

I ran up the stairs and into Stiles' room to grab a shirt. I slipped his target shirt over my head and ran downstairs. Stiles threw me his car keys and I drove us to the hospital. We ran up to the front desk in the emergency room.

"Stacey Stilinsky?" I asked.

"She's still in surgery. May I ask who you two are?" the nurse asked.

"We're her sons," Stiles blurted.

"Your father and sister are in the surgery waiting room. Go ahead and go back," the nurse told us.

We walked back to meet Ally and Mr. Stilinsky, "Her sons?"

"You might as well be her son," Stiles replied.

I nodded and locked eyes with Stiles before we entered the waiting room. We opened the door to see Mr. Stilinsky talking to a nurse, and Ally standing next to him. Stiles went over and scooped up his sister.

"Hey, Al," I told her trying to hold back tears of my own.

I was watching my best friend-no, my brother's world fall apart. It amde me want to cry.

"Mr. Stilinsky?" a doctor asked.

"Yes?" Mr. Stilinsky asked eagerly.

"Your wife has passed on," the doctor said.

Stiles facial expression was twisted and Mr. Stilinsky quickly took Ally from him. I hugged him again.

"Scott, can you take Rupert to your house for a few days?" I nodded slowly.

Stiles was sobbing and I pulled out my phone. I kept one arm around Stiles' shoulders and dialed my mom's number.

"Mom, can you pick Stiles' and I up from the hospital?" I asked.

"Of course," Mom replied hanging up.

I reached my hand up to Stiles' face to wipe his tears away. I smiled weakly at him and instructed him to take a deep breath; I was his brother and it was my job to protect him from the horrible people that would make fun of him because he was crying. I handed him a pair of sunglasses that were in my clipped to Stiles shirt.

"I'll say you have a migraine," I told him.

Stiles nodded wiping his cheeks again; we walked out into the main waiting room. No one was there except... JACKSON! The biggest jerk in our school was here. Jackson looked at Stiles. Jackson walked up and snatched the sunglasses away from Stiles eyes.

"Has someone been crying?" Jackson teased.

I did something I never thought I would do; I punched Jackson square in the face.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get out! Both of you!" the nurse screamed at us.

Stiles and I were the first to leave and luckily my mom was already there. She had saw me punch Jackson.

"What was that about, Scott?" Mom demanded.

"Jackson was making fun of Stiles," I explained.

My mom looked back at the road and I turned to look at Stiles. Tears were running down his face and I wanted so badly to help him but I couldn't.

"Mom? Can Stiles stay over for a few days?" I asked.

"Of course! I think you guys should stay home from school tomorrow. Jackson won't be happy to see you, Scott," Mom told me.

"I-I need to go home to get some stuff," Stiles told us shakily.

"Alright. You can wear Scott's clothes if you'd like," Mom told him.

Stiles nodded and I breathed deeply.

****Present Time****

That day was one of the hardest days of my life, other then my dad leaving and becoming a werewolf. Stiles wasn't one to cry over a broken bone but his family meant the world to him and he lost his mother. My mom had tried to take that role but she wasn't his mother. Stiles had kind of fallen into a new life where his dad and my mom were his parents. Stiles would come over and ask my mom about girls and would cry in front of my mom.


End file.
